My Love Is Only For You
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Hubungan rahasia antara Kurapika dan Ponzu memang sudah berakhir, Kurapika lah yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. dan tujuannya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk melindungi Ponzu dari Gene Ryodan, namun dengan tidak lagi bersama, apakah Ponzu sudah aman, ataukah? my first fanfict in this fandom XD / RnR?


HUNTER X HUNTER

MY LOVE IS ONLY FOR YOU

Ok, sebenarnya ini fict pertama yang aku buat. Agak ragu juga buat publish. Tapi, berhubung ada seseorang yang sedang mengacungkan katana ke arahku dan memaksaku mempublish fict ini, akhirnya nekat juga deh. Daripada mati sia-sia *di deathglare Akari*

Btw… _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ buat **SugarlessGum99** yang sudah membantuku mengedit fict ini. Arigatou Akari-_chan_~ *hug*

Menurut kalian, Ponzu itu OC bukan? Mmm, menurutku bukan ah, dia kan anggota hxh, pernah muncul saat ujian hunter itu loh, aku gemes banget sih sama dia, dan kayaknya dia cocok aja sama Kurapika, nyahahaha… obsesi terpendam author nih. Jodohin Kurapika sama dia.

Yosh, kelamaan nih curhatnya.

_Hope you like it, Minna-san~_

* * *

Hubungan rahasia antara Kurapika dan Ponzu memang sudah berakhir, Kurapika lah yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan tujuannya, tak lain dan tak bukan hanya, untuk melindungi Ponzu dari Gene Ryodan. Namun, dengan tidak lagi bersama, apakah Ponzu sudah aman, ataukah?

Genre: Romance & drama

Rated: T

Warning: gaje,OOC, aneh, typos dan sodara-sodaranya selalu mengikuti.

Disclaimer : Om Yoshihiro Togashi, boleh aku minta Kurapika kan… dia ngegemesin banget *di gampar*

Osu!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ…

**Ponzu POV**

"Aku, tidak mau melihatmu. Pergi dari hidupku dan jangan pernah menampakkan diri lagi di hadapanku," kata pemuda itu dingin, membuatku nyaris pingsan saat mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa, Kurapika-_kun_?" tanyaku ragu, nadanya terdengar sedikit bergetar saat aku mengucapkannya. Yah, pasti sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"Karena aku…" jeda sesaat, pemuda itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"A-aku membencimu."

DEG

Air mata yang susah payah kutahan, akhirnya berhasil lolos keluar dari sepasang iris abu-abu ku. Dadaku sesak, lelah sebab air mata yang bodoh ini terus-menerus mengalir. Ya, aku bodoh.

"Ka-kau, serius?" tanyaku lagi, mencoba memastikan apakah yang kudengar tadi hanyalah khayalanku semata atau—

"Ya, aku sangat serius. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah serius padamu. Lebih baik, kau melupakan aku. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ada," ujarnya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

Entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Merasuki Kurapika-ku, hingga dia menjadi aneh seperti ini. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya tadi, hatiku sudah benar-benar hancur. Kurapika, kau jahat.

Aku berlari menjauhinya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi, sudah cukup pilu aku mendengar nada bicaranya yang dingin tadi, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.

.

Aku menghela napas panjang saat mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Kejadian yang masih terekam baik dalam memori otakku sampai sekarang. Padahal keadian itu sudah terlampau hampir empat bulan yang lalu.

Eh, apa ini, air mata?

Aku menangis. Padahal sudah kutekankan pada diriku sendiri, agar aku tidak boleh lagi menangisinya. Dia yang telah mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Dia mengatakannya dengan santai, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu meninggalkanku? Padahal, aku sangat mencintaimu.

Kurapika.

.

End of Ponzu POV

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu mau tidak mau memaksa sang gadis yang masih terlelap di kasur _queen size_ miliknya membuka sepasang kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris abu-abunya yang mempesona.

"Ponzu-_sama_, ayo bangun."

Ponzu—nama gadis itu—akhirnya menjawab 'Iya' dengan nada setengah malas, dan bergegas berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, dan lalu melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya—bersekolah.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah cermin untuk sekedar menengok wajahnya. Terlihat sangat kusut, karena semalaman ia kembali menangis—lagi.

"Hahhh~" Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Ponzu. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit berantakan tadi.

"Silahkan, Ponzu-_sama_."

Para _maid_ di kediaman Ponzu itu tahu benar bagaimana cara menyenangkan sang putri tunggal.

Ponzu pun tersenyum manis, menanggapi perlakuan para _maid_-nya. "_Arigatou__._" ucapnya pelan.

Para _maid_ yang mendengar nada bicara Ponzu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Ponzu_-sama."_

Ponzu bergegas menuju sekolahnya—dengan hanya berjalan kaki. Sekolah elit di kota YorkShin adalah tujuan Ponzu. Walaupun Ponzu adalah cucu dari orang terpandang di daerah itu, namun Ponzu lebih senang berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya—dia tidak akan pernah mau mengendarai mobil-mobil mewahnya yang terparkir rapih di dalam garasi.

Ponzu berjalan dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa. Dia bertekad untuk melupakan Kurapika dan mencari cinta yang baru. Pasti tidak akan sulit menemukan cinta yang baru di sini. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Ponzu. Kala sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati semilir udara pagi yang sejuk, tiba-tiba Ponzu dikejutkan oleh suara jeritan seseorang.

"Kyaaaaa~"

"Eh!"

Ponzu segera berlari menuju sumber suara, tanpa memperdulikan tujuan awalnya—berangkat ke sekolah. Dia terus berlari, menuju gang sempit dan akhirnya—setelah beberapa kali berbelok—Ponzu pun menemukannya. Seorang gadis, yang tengah di kelilingi oleh tiga orang pemuda—yang tampaknya adalah preman.

"Minggir! Jangan ganggu dia!"

Ponzu berteriak dengan tegas, tak terdengar keraguan setitikpun dari nada ucapannya. Ketiga pemuda itupun menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesaat kemudian, seringai jahat tampak menghiasi wajah ketiga pemuda tadi. Dan makin lama, seringai itu semakin lebar—saat mereka menatap Ponzu.

'_Kuso_' batin Ponzu, yang sama sekali tidak suka dengan tatapan aneh—tajam—ketiga pemuda di hadapannya, yang sekarang tengah berjalan mendekatinya, eh.

"Berani sekali gadis manis sepertimu berteriak pada kami. Cih, itu namanya tidak sopan, Nona."

Deg deg

Jantung Ponzu seakan ingin melompat keluar. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, para pemuda—preman—itu telah berdiri santai di depannya, bersiap menyentuh wajah halusnya—masih dengan seringai jahat terpampang jelas di wajah ketiganya.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Ponzu pun ikut menyeringai. Para preman itu mengangkat sebelah alis, merasa heran dengan perubahan raut wajah gadis di hadapan mereka.

"Memangnya, kalian pikir kalian bisa mempermainkan seorang gadis seenaknya, hah? Dasar preman pasar, jelek!"

Jleb.

Kalimat Ponzu yang tanpa sensor itu langsung menohok hati—memang preman punya hati?—para preman tadi. Mereka pun segera berlari, hendak menerjang tubuh mungil Ponzu.

"Kyaaaa~"

Terdengar teriakan dari arah gadis yang tadi sempat di ganggu para preman itu. Gadis itu pun menutup matanya, tak kuasa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di depan matanya.

Hening.

"Buka matamu. Kau baik-baik saja, hm?"

"Eh!"

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu karena saat dia membuka matanya, yang tampak adalah, sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut biru sepundak—yang tengah tersenyum lembut sembari memandangnya ramah. Gadis itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar—hendak menemukan sosok para preman tadi. Spontan, wajahnya mendadak berubah kaget ketika melihat ketiga pemuda yang tadi mengganggunya itu telah terbaring lemah di tanah.

"Eh, ka-kau—"

"Hm, lain kali hati-hati yah."

Ponzu hendak berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih sedikit _shock_. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena gadis tersebut justru tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"_A, arigatou_."

"Hm, _doitta_. Eh, kakimu berdarah!" teriak Ponzu kaget, saat melihat darah segar itu mengalir pada kaki gadis di hadapannya.

"Ano, aku baik-baik sa—"

"_Baka!_ Sini, aku obati lukamu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari gadis di depannya, Ponzu dengan sigap mengeluarkan _Nen_-nya. Sang gadis pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengamati cahaya biru yang menyelubungi tangan Ponzu—ketika Ponzu menempelkan tangannya di bagian kakinya.

Ajaib, luka yang tadinya sempat mengeluarkan banyak darah itu akhirnya menutup dengan sempurna. Mata gadis itu pun terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati lukanya mendadak lenyap tak bersisa.

"Hm, bagus. Sudah sembuh. Sudah ya_, jaa_—"

"Namamu?"

"Eh_, nani?"_

"Namamu, siapa?"

Ponzu tersenyum lembut seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang ditolongnya tadi, "Ponzu, namaku Ponzu."

"Hm, Ponzu-_san, arigatou gozaimasu_. Namaku Neon,"gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan balik menggenggam tangan Ponzu.

Ponzu melirik sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Gawat, aku terlambat. Neon-_san_, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne~"_

Gadis bernama Neon itu hanya bisa mengangguk seraya menatap punggung Ponzu yang mulai menjauh, seulas senyum pun kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Tap tap tap.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki beberapa orang yang semakin mendekati, sang gadis bersurai _pink_ itupun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Neon-_sama, daijobu ka?"_

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar saat namanya di panggil.

"Kurapika, kau terlambat. Aku hampir mati_, baka_…" Neon berteriak tepat di depan seorang, err… pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_G__o-__ gomennasai_."

Kurapika hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah pada sang putri.

"Sudahlah, toh bukan salah Kurapika juga, Neon-_sama_ juga salah," bela Senritsu pelan, terlihat sang gadis hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja.

"Huhh, _baka_. Sudahlah, sekarang aku sedang senang, jadi aku tidak akan memarahi kalian. Berterima kasihlah pada gadis cantik berambut biru yang baik hati itu, Kurapika," ujar Neon riang, sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang telah sembuh dengan lincah menjauhi kedua _body guard_-nya itu.

Deg deg

Entah kenapa, jantung Kurapika tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Dia baru sadar, ternyata ada _Nen_ Ponzu di sini. Yah, _Nen_ milik Ponzu—tepat di kaki sang tuan putri yang lukanya telah menutup, eh? Lukanya menutup? Senritsu yang sangat peka itu langsung menyadai perubahan sifat rekan kerjanya.

"Kurapika, _daijobu?"_ terdengar helaan nafas dari Kurapika, dia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, semuanya terasa aneh baginya. Tiba-tiba, dia merindukan sosok Ponzu.

'_Ponzu'_

_._

**Di sekolah Ponzu.**

"Ponzu-_san,_ nanti kita kencan yah."

"Ponzu-_san,_ hari ini ada film bagus, kita nontok yuk."

Ponzu menghela nafas. Rasanya memang sangat mudah mencari cinta yang baru, toh dirinya itu cantik, pintar, dan kaya. Namun yang di sesalinya adalah, hati kecilnya—yang tetap tidak bisa terbuka untuk pemuda lain. Yang ada di hatinya hanyalah Kurapika seorang, bukan salahnya kalau nama pemuda pengguna rantai itu masih tersimpan rapih dalam otak dan hatinya. Lalu ini salah siapa? Hhh… lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas.

Kurapika menatap intens pemandangan di luar jendela _apartement_-nya. Tatapan yang aneh, yah karena secara sadar atau tidak, saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis ceria yang selalu mengisi hatinya—Ponzu. Nama itu lagi, nama yang selalu Kurapika rindukan kehadirannya, nama yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia hapus dari hatinya. Namun, karena kalimatnya yang terlalu menyakitkan, mungkin sang gadis pemilik _Nen_ terunik itu sudah pergi mencari penggantinya, yah pengganti dirinya.

"Kurapika, apa yang terjadi? Sejak menjemput Neon-_sama_, kau jadi aneh."

Kurapika sempat terkejut akan kedatangan Senritsu—yang mendadak membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah Senritsu, meski sedetik kemudian dia kembali memandangi jendela _apartement_-nya lagi.

"_Daijobu yo,"_ jawab Kurapika pelan. Membuat Senritsu yakin, bahwa rekan kerjanya ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Senritsu lalu menyuguhkan segelas kopi hangat untuk Kurapika. "Minumlah, mungkin akan meringankan masalahmu," ujar Senritsu—sebelum meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian.

Kurapika menghentikan aktifitasnya—memandangi jendela—karena kali ini tatapannya beralih ke arah cangkir kopi yang ada di genggamannya.

.

**Kurapika POV**

Aku menerima kopi hangat yang barusan di tawarkan Senritsu. Kopi… ini mengingatkanku padanya—Ponzu—kira-kira dia sedang apa yah?

.

"_Lebih baik minum susu coklat. Itu lebih sehat, Kurapika-_kun no baka_."_

_Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat aku lebih memilih kopi dari pada susu coklat yang ia tawarkan._

"_Mmm, memangnya kalau kopi kenapa?Kan supaya aku tidak mengantuk," jawabku sekenanya._

_Gadis bernama Ponzu—kekasihku—itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Aku pun tertawa kecil karena memperhatikan tingkah lucunya, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu_.

.

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu. Saat itu, bisa dibilang adalah saat terindah yang aku lalui dengan Ponzu, namun sekarang…

Hhhh… entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas, sejak kejadian tadi pagi—saat aku merasakan Nen Ponzu. Kini, aku jadi semakin memikirkannya. Apa benar itu aura _Nen_ Ponzu? Tapi, mana mungkin Ponzu bisa ada di sini. Seharusnya, dia tidak berada di YorkShin, sial.

End of Kurapika POV

.

"Aura Nen ini, benarkah milik gadis itu?"

"Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu ada di sini."

"Khukhukhu… tangkap gadis itu, aku merasa, akan ada yang seru setelah ini."

"Baik, _Danchou_."

.

**Ponzu POV**

Hari ini sangat panas… menyebalkan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah, aku terjebak di tengah-tengah kota yang sangat panas. _Kami_-_sama_, apa salahku sih?

Sret sret

"Mmm, suara apa itu?" Aku menajamkan pendengaranku saat merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di antara semak-semak.

"Apa itu?" aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju semak itu, siapa tahu ada hewan lucu yang ingin bermain.

Saat aku sampai di balik semak, betapa terkejutnya ak. Aku melihat, dua orang yang sepertinya aku kenal, dan mereka-

"Apa kabar, Ponzu-_chan_."

"Eh, kalian—"

Bugh

Apa yang terjadi padaku, tiba-tiba kesadaranku seakan ingin hilang begitu saja. Semuanya semakin gelap, dan kenapa ada Gene Ryodan di sini? Uh, kepalaku pusing.

End of Ponzu POV

.

Brugh

"Dia sudah bawa dia pada _Danchou_."

.

**Di tempat Kurapika**

"Wah… senang sekali bisa berkumpul bersama kalian lagi. Kebetulan yang unik yah, kita bertemu di sini. Hehehe…" Gon tertawa ceria seperti biasa, dan itu tentu saja membuat Kurapika sedikit melupakan kegalauannya karena Ponzu.

"_Ne_, Kurapika. Sejak kapan kau ada di YorkShin?"

Killua tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya pada teman pirangnya ini. Kurapika pun menaikkan dua jarinya tanpa menjawab dan Killua hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sementara satu orang lagi, masih terlihat sibuk celingak-celinguk—berniat mencari gadis cantik (dasar otak mesum).

"Leorio, kau sedang apa?" Leorio segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpura-pura menyeruput tehnya, padahal semuanya sudah tahu sifat asli sang dokter—kecuali Senritsu mengkin.

Mereka berempat bercerita panjang dan lebar, mengingat saat masa-masa ujian dulu, ataupun bercerita mengalami pengalaman apa saja yang mereka alami saat berpisah dulu. Kadang mereka tertawa, kadang pula saling bergurau dengan pukulan, tak jarang juga mereka terdiam. Senritsu yang menyaksikan keakraban keempat sahabat ini hanya bisa tersenyum lega, karena sepertinya Kurapika sudah kembali ceria lagi.

Apalagi, Senritsu juga mengetahui bahwa mereka salalu berkata jujur dan tak berbohong mengenai apapun—melalui detak jantung mereka tentu saja.

Tililit…

Suara _handphone_ Kurapika menghentikan sejenak percakapan akrab mereka. Kurapika pun bergegas meraih ponselnya yang dia simpan di saku celananya.

Pip.

Deg deg.

"Eh, Kurapika."

"Mmm, ada apa, Senritsu-_san_?"

Wajah Senritsu berubah serius sekaligus cemas, semuanya tentu memandang Senritsu dengan pandangan aneh. Namun Senritsu hanya menatap intens Kurapika yang masih terpaku memandangi ponselnya, membuat semua orang semakin heran dibuatnya. Dan pandangan mereka pun beralih ke arah Kurapika.

"_Ne_, Kurapika, ada apa?" Gon berusaha membuka pertanyaan yang mungkin akan bersedia dijawab oleh Kurapika—atau malah diabaikan.

"Dari Hisoka, ya?" tebak Leorio—sangat tepat sasaran. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kurapika. Sampai akhirnya, Senritsu pun buka suara.

"Kurapika, marah."

"EEEEH…"

Srak

Dan, sedetik kemudian, Kurapika sudah berdiri dari kursinya—bersiap meninggalkan meja makan mereka.

"Kurapika, _chotto matte_, ada apa?" Leorio berusaha mencegah langkah Kurapika yang hendak meninggalkan meja mereka. Namun lagi-lagi Kurapika hanya terdiam, Gon dan Killua pun hanya bisa melihat perubahan aura dari Kurapika—yang dulunya sangat tenang, sekarang menjadi sangat tidak terkendali.

"Eh, Kurapika. Mata Kurapika, merah."

Semuanya menoleh ke wajah Kurapika, terlihat kilatan merah yang tersembunyi di balik kontak lensa hitam yang ia kenakan. Mereka berpandangan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kurapika? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah?

Kurapika semakin melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, namun kali ini langkahnya benar-benar terhenti saat itu juga.

Brugh!

Leorio memukulnya, hingga dia jatuh tersungkur. Kemudian, warna matanya pun akhirnya kembali normal. Kurapika secara spontan mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menatap tajam Leorio.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Leorio _baka!_"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau aneh, kau tidak seperti Kurapika!" bentak Leorio frustasi.

Kurapika menghentikan tatapan tajamnya hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kecemasan, "_Gomennasai,_ aku harus pergi."

"Kalau kau ada urusan dengan laba-laba, kami akan membantu—"

"Ini bukan urusan kalian!"

"Eh, Kurapika."

Semuanya terkaget-kaget dengan sikap Kurapika. Dia memang aneh, selama ini dia marah pada Gene Ryodan, namun tak pernah sampai seperti ini.

Sret.

Secepat kilat, Leorio sudah merampas ponsel Kurapika yang tentu saja membuat sang pemilik membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Eh, Leorio _baka_, apa yang kau—"

Mata Leorio melebar saat membaca pesan singkat dari Hisoka yang masuk ke ponsel Kurapika. Kali ini, tatapan tajam Leorio tertuju pada Kurapika yang masih bingung mau menjelaskannya dengan cara bagaimana. Karena Kurapika yang jenius itu pasti tahu, kalau tatapan mata Leorio itu terlihat tak sabar menagih jawabannya.

"Leorio-_san_, ada ap—"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Ponzu-_chan_, Kurapika?" Leorio memotong ucapan Senritsu dengan pertanyaan tajamnya—yang seketika membuat semua orang terbengong-bengong dengan mulut menganga.

"_Na, nani?_Apa maksudmu, Leorio?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya," Leorio menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan tajam. Kali ini Killua menatap lurus ponsel Kurapika—seakan mengatakan apa-isi-sms-Hisoka.

Leorio mengarahkan ponsel Kurapika ke arah Killua, Gon dan Senritsu. Mata mereka melebar sempurna saat membaca sms singkat dari Hisoka.

_From: Hisoka_

_Subject: Penting_

_Isi: Ponzu ada di tangan laba-laba__. K__alau kau masih ingin melihatnya, datanglah ke markas laba-laba dengan bola mata keluargamu._

"…"

"Kurapika..."

Semuanya terdiam, menunggu Kurapika mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ponzu, aku akan menyelamatkannya."

"Markas laba-laba, kau kira gampang masuk ke sana—"

"Aku tidak peduli," Kurapika memotong ucapan Leorio, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sangat marah. Leorio pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kurapika. Sementara Gon dan Killua hanya bisa terdiam melihat sang sahabat yang mereka tahu, sedang galau.

"Terserah pada—"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri," lagi-lagi Kurapika memotong ucapan Leorio. Kali ini, Leorio, Gon, Killua dan Senritsu menatap Kurapika—yang sekarang malah menunduk—dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ponzu, aku pernah menyakitinya. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya, itu semua adalah rencanaku supaya dia menjauh dariku—agar tidak diganggu Gene Ryodan. Namun setelah aku dan dia berpisah, yang sekarang terjadi malah sebaliknya—dia berada di tangan mereka. Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh, aku—"

Plak!

"Eh!"

"Eh!"

Semuanya menatap Gon—yang baru saja menampar Kurapika—dengan penuh tanya. Apa-apaan ini, tamparan? Kenapa malah ditampar, bukan cowok sekali—harusnya di pukul 'kan?

Kurapika memandang Gon dengan tatapan aneh, "Gon, kena—"

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyayangi Ponzu_-san_, harusnya kau melindunginya. Bukan membuangnya seperti itu, sekarang kau pasti menyesal kehilangannya 'kan? Ponzu-_san_ itu gadis yang baik, aku tahu dia cocok denganmu, sifat kalian saling melengkapi. Jadi, Kurapika—"

"—kejarlah dia."

Killua menatap kagum Gon. Leorio dan Senritsu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sementara Kurapika, dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya—menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah meluncur dari bola matanya yang tertutupi lensa. Hei, kau menangis, pengguna rantai?

Kurapika melepas lensa kontaknya, dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia lalu menatap satu persatu sahabatnya, kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Ayo."

"_YOSHHH."_

_._

**Markas Ryodan**

**Ponzu POV**

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang saat aku membuka kedua mataku, kepalaku masih terasa sangat pusing, dan… pemandangan di depan mataku, benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Ryodan, kenapa?

"Kami sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau diam saja di sana."

Apa katanya tadi? Menunggu seseorang? Tidak mungkin 'dia' 'kan? Kuakui, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya—aku takut jika dia terluka lagi gara-gara aku, aku tidak mau itu terjadi padanya. Kurapika.

End of Ponzu POV

.

"Kurapika, apa rencana kita? Ryodan pasti bisa menebak bahwa kau tidak datang sendirian ke sana."

Kurapika terdiam, pikirannya yang memang sejak awal sudah kacau, kini masih juga belum dapat _nyambung_ dengan ucapan Leorio.

"Hei, Kurapika."

Kurapika tidak menghiraukan ucapan Leorio, dia hanya memberi isyarat untuk menyembunyikan aura _Nen_ mereka masing-masing menggunakan _zetsu_. Dan mereka hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Mmmppphhh," Ponzu menggeliat, mencoba bersuara, namun sesuatu di mulutnya memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku__...__'_

"Ke mana dia? Apa dia takut pada kita?"

"_Danchou_, bagaimana kalau kita telepon dia," kata salah seorang anggota Ryodan. Sang _T__aicho_ melirik Ponzu sekilas, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hisoka, bisa kau hubungi dia?" perintah sang _taicho_ dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Hisoka tersenyum misterius seperti biasa dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, memencet nomor yang sudah sangat di hapalnya.

Kring… kring…

Nada ponsel Kurapika lagi-lagi membuat semuanya berhenti bergerak. Semuanya, menatap Kurapika yang mulai sibuk mencari ponselnya, terlihat jelas ekspresi terkejut Kurapika saat melihat sang penelpon.

.

**Kurapika POV**

Kring… kring…

Aku berhenti berlari saat mendengar nada ponselku berbunyi, begitu juga teman-temanku. Mungkin mereka penasaran siapa yang menelponku saat ini. Ketika aku menatap layar ponselku, jantungku mendadak berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat, _'Kenapa dia menelpon?'_

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_**Apa kau takut**__**?**__**"**_

Nada bicara yang sangat datar ini, sudah pasti milik pemimpin Ryodan. _Kuso!_ Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ponzu."

Entahlah, tapi hanya nama Ponzu yang dapat keluar dari bibirku. Aku sangat menghawatirkannya. Ponzu.

"_**Khukhukhu, dia baik-baik saja**__**.**__"_

"Kau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai menyakitinya!" teriakku kesal, benar-benar marah. Terserah aku akan disangka aneh atau apa—aku tidak peduli.

"_**Hm, menarik.**__**Mau coba **__**men**__**dengar suaranya?"**_

"_Nani?_"

Entah apa yang terjadi di seberang sana, namun tiba-tiba jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat—lagi.

"_**Jangan ke sini!"**_

Deg deg

Suara ini, Ponzu. Dia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah, aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Ponzu.

"Pon—"

"_**Aku bilang jangan ke sini!"**_

Entah kenapa, Ponzu membentakku. Yah, mungkin dia sudah benar-benar benci padaku. Itu wajar saja, mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Aku lalu tersenyum getir, saat mendengar nada bicaranya yang super ketus itu.

"Syukurlah."

"_**Eh, Na—"**_

"Aku senang masih bisa mendengar suaramu, hm. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku janji," ucapku lembut.

Ha, aku tidak bisa menahan semua perasaanku lagi. Walaupun selama ini, aku tidak pernah mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya. Namun sebenarnya, aku sangat mencintainya. Ponzu.

"_**Ku**__**-**__**Kura-hiks-pika-hiks**__."_

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang mulai terisak-isak, hatiku jadi semakin sakit. "Ponzu jangan mena—"

"_**Aku mohon, jangan ke sini-hiks-aku mohon, Kurapi-mmpphhh**__."_

"Ponzu!"

"_**Sudah cukup!**__** Khukhukhu, bagaimana, pengguna rantai? Kalau kau tidak lekas datang ke sini, maka kau akan melihat mayat gadis ini di hadapanmu, khukhukhu."**_

"Cih, _kuso!_ Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu—"

"—_**Coba saja."**_

Ckelek.

"Cih, di putus. Ponzu..."

"Kurapika, _daijobu ka?"_

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Gon. Iya, aku lupa, mereka ada di sini bersamaku. Aku pun memaksan diri untuk tersenyum. Aku yakin senyumku aneh—yah, itu bisa dilihat dari ekspresi mereka saat melihatku tersenyum barusan, cih.

"Ponzu-_san?"_

"Ponzu akan baik-baik saja," jawabku. Aku pun segera berlalu menuju markas Ryodan. Ponzu, tunggu aku.

End of Kurapika POV

.

"Sekarang, kita tunggu dia. Khukhukhu…"

'_Kurapika, Kurapika…'_

Brak!

Kurapika mendobrak pintu markas Ryodan dengan kasar, kekesalannya memang sudah mencapai batasnya. Di hadapannya sekarang, hampir seluruh anggota Ryodan tengah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan, memancing emosi Kurapika—saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai dalam posisi terikat dengan mulut yang disumbat oleh selembar kain.

"Ponzu!"

"Khukhukhu…datang juga, ternyata kau masih sangat memikirkan gadis ini yah, pengguna rantai," ucap pemimpin Ryodan seraya berjalan mendekati Ponzu.

"Mmmpph…" Ponzu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Kurapik. Namun, suaranya sama sekali tidak mampu keluar.

"Yang kalian inginkan adalah aku 'kan, jadi, lepaskan Ponzu, sekarang!"

"Mmmmmphhh, mmmmppphhh," Ponzu menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak menyetujui kalimat Kurapika barusan.

'_Ponzu, apa yang ingin dia katakan, cih. Kuso__...__'_

'_Kurapika…'_

"Mana bola mata keluargamu?"

_T__aicho_ dari _R__yodan_ itu tiba-tiba memperdengarkan suara datarnya. Kurapika pun mencoba berpikir tenang—berusaha mencari cara untuk menghadapinya.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah menguburnya. Jadi, benda itu sudah tidak ada lagi padaku," jawab Kurapika enteng.

_Taicho_ dari Ryodan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menyeringai.

_Taicho_ itu lalu memandang para anggotanya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, kemudian seluruh anggotanya pun mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu kompak meninggalkan ruang pertemuan (?)

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Kurapika berusaha tidak menyerang sang _Danchou_, dengan cara menggenggam erat rantai yang ada di tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para anggota Gene Ryodan tersebut kembali dengan membawa sebuah… eerrr, entahlah apa itu namanya (?) Sebuah kotak bening besar, sepertinya itu kotak kaca—mirip dengan _a__q__uarium_.

"Masukkan dia."

Deg deg

"Hah, _nani?_Ponzu!"

Para anggota Ryodan melepas tali pengikat pada tubuh Ponzu dan membuka penutup mulutnya.

"Ih, lepaskan! Kurapika… jangan sampai kau marah-mmmppphhh."

"Kau bisa diam tidak, manis?"

Glek.

'_Apa maksudnya itu__? A__ku tidak boleh marah katanya__...__'_ batin Kurapika heran.

Brug

Sekarang, Ponzu berada dalam _aquarium_ kaca tersebut—yang tampaknya kedap suara—dan terlihat tengah berteriak-teriak, meski Kurapika tak dapat menangkap suaranya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kalian memasukkan Ponzu ke dalam sana?!"

"Khukhukhu… biar aku beritahu sesuatu hal yang menarik, pengguna rantai."

"…"

"Akuarium besar ini terbuat dari _Nen_-ku. Sehingga kekuatan _Nen_ apapun tidak akan mampu menembusnya. Menarik 'kan?"

"_Na, nani?"_

'_D__ia gila. Apa yang __sebenarnya ingin__ d__ia __lakuka__n__ pada Ponzu__?!__'_

_._

"Senritsu-_san?_"

Senritsu menoleh ke arah Gon yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kurapika belum memberi intruksi," jawabnya, seolah mengetahui kepenasaran (?) Gon akan keadaan di dalam markas Ryodan.

"Lalu, Ponzu-_san,_ bagaimana?"

"…" Senritsu terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Senritsu-_san_?"

"Aku, tidak merasakan detak jantungnya."

"_NANI?"_

_._

"Cih, sebenarnya, apa yang kalian inginkan."

"Khukhukhu… kau tidak menepati perjanjian kita. Makanya aku melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau perjanjian kita, diubah?"

'_A__pa__?__A__pa sebenarnya tujuan mereka ini. Menyebalkan.'_

"Tukar nyawa gadis ini dengan matamu."

Deg deg

"Eh!"

"Lho, Senritsu-_san_, ada apa?"

"Kita harus masuk," Killua mengeluarkan pendapatnya, sehingga semua menoleh ke arahnya, sedangkan Senritsu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?" Tanya Gon yang mulai berlari menuju markas Ryodan dengan yang lainnya.

"Kurapika dan Ponzu-_san_, sama-sama dalam bahaya." Jawab Senritsu pelan.

"Hah, bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari Gon, yang membuat Killua mengutuk rasa penasaran sahabatnya ini yang terlalu berlebihan, "Sudahlah, Gon, lebih baik kita masuk dulu." Ucap Killua.

.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian—"

"Kau masih mau melihat hal ajaib lainnya dari akuarium buatanku ini? Khukhukhu…"

'_Nani? Masih ada lagi__?!__'_

Srett…

Tiba-tiba, dari dalam akuarium tersebut muncul air—yang sepertinya berasal dari _N__en_ sang _T__aicho. _Terlihat dia mengeluarkan buku hitam miliknya, pasti itu tekhnik curian yang entah milik siapa?

Kurapika menggertakkan giginya, kali ini dia benar-benar sangat marah. Terlihat kilatan merah di matanya. Sang_T__aicho_ yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan, _'__A__yo, marahlah, __agar__ aku __bisa__ dengan mudah mengambil matamu'_ batin sang _Taicho_.

"Kurapika… jangan marah…" Ponzu mencoba berteriak dari dalam akuarium. Namun percuma, suaranya sama sekali tak didengar oleh Kurapika. Dan air _N__en_ itu semakin meninggi—mengisi akuarium dengan cepat. "A-apa aku akan mati. Kurapika…"

"Kalian, tidak akan kumaafkan… "

Kurapika mengulurkan rantainya, dan hampir melilit leher _Danchou_ Ryodan. Namun dengan kecepatan penuh, dia berhasil mengelak.

"Cih, _kuso._"

"Marahlah, marahlah, pengguna rantai…"

"Hiaaaaaaaa…"

Mata Kurapika telah berubah menjadi merah sempurna—mata seorang _K__uruta_. Mata yang mengandung kebencian yang sangat mendalam terhadap laba-laba. Sementara, di dalam akuarium, Ponzu mulai menangis. Melihat Kurapika yang marah seperti itu, membuat hatinya menjadi semakin sakit, "Kurapika, hentikan, aku mohon. Kurapika... Kurapika..."

Gret gret.

Meleset. Bahkan, rantainya pun tidak bias melukai sang Danchou Ryodan.

"Cih, _kuso."_

"Ada apa pengguna rantai? Kau tidak bisa melukaiku ya? Kemarahanmu tidak akan bisa membunuhku."

"Tutup mulutmu, hiaaaa!"

Cres.

"_Nani!"_

Kali ini, rantai Kurapika berhasil melukai tangan _Taicho_ yang sedang mengendalikan _N__en_ air di dalam akuarium, sehingga air di dalam akuarium pun tidak mengalir lagi—Kurapika tersenyum puas.

"Menurutmu, hanya itu kemampuan air yang berasal dari _N__en_ ku?"

"Hah!"

"Khukhukhu~ Sudah ku duga, kau pasti tidak mengetahuinya. Air _N__en_-ku itu, mengambil sedikit demi sedikit aura kehidupan makhluk yang menyentuhnya. Khukhukhu… hahahaha…"

"Kurang ajar kau… hiaaaaa!"

"Kalian, sekarang!"

"Apa?"

Sret sret.

Kurapika tidak bisa bergerak, gerakannya terkunci oleh semua anggota Ryodan yang tengah menghalaunya—menahan seluruh tubuhnya. "Hhh, dasar pengecut, kalian benar-benar pengecut!"

"Hahahaha… Tidak masalah, asalkan kami mendapatkan yang kami inginkan, yaitu bola matamu. Bola mata suku Kuruta terakhir, sekaligus terkuat."

"Apa katanya_?_"

Kurapika tersentak mendengar jawaban dari _T__aicho __R__yodan_ tersebut. Terkuat?

"Bersiaplah, untuk kehilangan matamu, pengguna rantai."

"KURAPIKA!"

Kurapika menutup matanya, tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

.

**Kurapika POV**

Hening

Aku berusaha membuka mataku—itupun jika mataku masih ada. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat adalah, hampir semua anggota Ryodan terjatuh. Dan mereka, basah, eh. Basah?

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalaku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kurapika, _daijobu ka_?" itu suara Gon dan teman-teman, mereka sedang berlari ke arahku—satu pertanyaan telah terjawab. Pasti bukan mereka yang mengalahkan Ryodan. Lalu, siapa?

"Ah, jangan-jangan. Ponzu!" kali ini pandanganku beralih ke akuarium besar tempat Ponzu dikurung, dan akuarium itu pecah. Ponzu? Di mana Ponzu?! Aku semakin khawatir, Ponzu tidak ada di sana? Ke mana dia?

Grep!

"EH!" mendadak ada yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, dan samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara isakan, eh. Aku pun menggenggam lembut tangan yang melingkar di perutku itu. Tangan ini...basah—dan lembut. Ini—tidak salah lagi—tangan Ponzu. Aku menarik tangan mungil itu, hingga sang pemilik bisa menghadapku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Wajahnya masih sama, tetap cantik. Namun air mata ini terlihat mengganggu—mengurangi kecantikannya. Tanpa basa basi, aku segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir bebas di pipinya, dengan kedua tanganku yang kutangkupkan di wajahnya.

"Ponzu."

Suaraku terdengar serak, apakah aku menangis? Ah, aku tidak peduli walaupun aku harus menangis di depannya. Perlahan, dia menatapku. Sepasang manik abu-abu itu benar-benar telah mempesonakanku—membuatku kembali terlena.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Namun yang kulihat, dia malah menadi semakin menangis.

"Kurapika, Kurapika—"

Aku segera memeluknya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku tidak mau mendengar isakan tangisnya. Kubelai lembut rambut birunya yang indah dan agak basah—karena air _N__en_ dari _T__aicho _Ryodan itu.

"_Gomenasai,_ Ponzu," bisikku, tepat di telinganya.

Dapat kurasakan pergerakan kepala mungilnya yang menggeleng pelan dalam pelukanku, dan tangannya, yang semakin mencengkram erat baju yang kukenakan. Aku tahu dia sangat ketakutan. Aku pun mempererat pelukanku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi, aku tidak mau.

"Ehm, ehm!"

Suara deheman itu membuyarkan lamunanku, dan sepertinya Ponzu juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Kami refleks saling melepaskan diri.

"Wah… _Hime_, kau basah sekali."

Kulihat Ponzu tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah—mungkin karena ucapan si Leorio _baka_ itu.

"Hei, jagoan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan di mana Ryodan?"

Aku tersentak karena kalimat Leorio barusan. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, namun tetap saja, Ryodan tak terlihat di mana-mana. Ke mana mereka? Padahal tadi masih ada di sini? Cepat sekali mereka menghilang?

"Hei, jagoan."

Aku menoleh ke arah Leorio, matanya tertuju pada Ponzu. Kuikuti tatapannya. Dan aku melihat Ponzu, kedinginan. Eh, kedinginan? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Aku pun segera berlari menuju ke arahnya.

End of Kurapika POV

.

"Hei, jagoan."

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Ponzu yang kedinginan, lalu segera berlari menuju gadis cantik itu.

"Ponzu, _daijobu ka?"_

Ponzu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap mata Kurapika lurus-lurus. Wajahnya pucat, mungkin karena terlalu lama di dalam air.

"Ponzu!"

Ponzu tersenyum lembut ke arah Kurapika sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya.

"Loh, Ponzu! Ponzu!"

Semuanya sempat kaget karena tiba-tiba Ponzu pingsan, Leorio yang merupakan seorang dokter dengan sigap memeriksa Ponzu. Setelah memeriksa dengan seksama, Leorio pun bernapas lega.

"Leorio."

"Hm, kau tenang saja, dia hanya pingsan, dan kedinginan. Mungkin karena bajunya yang basah. Kita harus segera menggantinya dengan baju yang kering."

Kurapika mengangguk mengerti saat mendengar penuturan Leorio.

"Tapi, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu di mana rumahnya."

"_Nani?_ Kau itu bodoh sekali? Kau 'kan kekasihnya, malah tidak tahu?! _Baka._"

Terdengar suara Leorio yang memarahi Kurapika dengan kesal. Kurapika pun hanya bisa mengehela napas panjang.

"Dulu, dia tidak di sini. Dia mungkin pindah ke sini setelah—"

"Setelah apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah," elak Kurapika, terlihat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun semua teman-temannya tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa Ponzu-_san _ke _apartement_?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Senritsu. Kurapika menaikkan alisnya, sedangkan Gon yang memang polos, hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Itu, ide bagus. Ayo…"

"Gon, _chotto matte_, aku tidak setuju," protes Leorio.

"_Demo—_"

Grep!

"Eh," kali ini Kurapika tidak ingin tinggal diam. Daripada berdebat dengan berbelit-belit. Kurapika memilih untuk segera membawa Ponzu—sebelum semakin kedinginan. Ya, lebih baik Kurapika segera membawa Ponzu ke _apartement_—sesuai nasehat Senritsu.

"Kurapika."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia kedinginan, kau punya ide lain?" tantang Kurapika, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Membuat teman-temanya saling berpandangan. Akhirnya, mereka pun mengikuti langkah Kurapika dari belakang.

.

**Kurapika POV**

Aku berjalan pelan bersama Ponzu—yang masih berada di gendonganku. Kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, cantik. Lalu kueratkan pelukanku Aku tahu, itu bisa menghangatkannya.

"Kurapika."

Aku merespon Leorio yang barusan memanggilku dengan sekedar gumaman 'hn'.

"Mmm, tubuhmu, terluka. Biar aku saja yang menggendong—"

"—Tidak usah."

Aku memotong ucapan Leorio dengan cepat, aku tahu tubuhku penuh luka karena pertarungan dengan Ryodan tadi—namun itu tidak masalah. Karena hanya dengan menatap Ponzu saja, perlahan-lahan rasa perih yang kurasakan mulai hilang. "Ayo."

.

Kami telah sampai di depan apartementku. Aku pun segera memasukinya. Senritsu_,_ Gon, Killua, dan Leorio mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku menyusup(?) masuk di sebuah ruangan—yang merupakan kamar milikku. Kurebahkan tubuh lemah Ponzu di atas kasurku. Bajunya masih basah, harus segera diganti. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Tidak mungkin aku yang menggantinya 'kan?

"Kurapika."

"Hm, dia cantik 'kan, Leorio?"

Aku mulai berkata yang tidak jelas. Mungkin, Leorio akan mengira, aku gila. Biarlah.

"Mmm, siapa yang akan mengganti pakaian Ponzu?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah pasti akan diucapkan Leorio. Aku pun menoleh sejenak, sebelum kembali memandangi wajah pucat Ponzu. Akhirnya, aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

Kring… kring…

Lagi-lagi suara ponselku. Siapa lagi _sih_, mengganggu saja.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."_

Dengan spontan, aku menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku—saat mendengar teriakan super dari gadis yang menjadi majikanku itu.

"_Gomenasai_, Neon-_sama_. Ada apa?"

"_Baka_, aku punya tugas untuk kalian. Temanku hilang, kalian harus menemukannya. Cepat!"

Aku mengernyitkan kening dengan heran. Teman? Sejak kapan gadis super manja itu punya teman?

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?"

"Ah, iya, saya tahu. Siapa nama teman anda, Neon-_sama?_"

Daripada mendengarnya berteriak terus-menerus, lebih baik aku menurutinya saja. Aduh, punya majikan super cerewet, repot juga.

"Ponzu-_san."_

"…"

"Hei, kau dengar ti—"

"_Nani?_Ponzu? Dia teman Anda?"

"Jangan berteriak, _B__aka_. Aku bisa tuli."

Aku menghela napas, yang dari tadi berteriak itu siapa _sih_, sebenarnya?

"Ponzu ada di _apartement_-ku. Sekarang, dia sedang pingsan. Neon-_sama_ bisakah Anda menolongnya?"

"Kau_… baka…_ apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Saya tidak melakukan apapun, dia benar-benar butuh bantuan."

Hening

Neon-_sama_ terdiam, mungkin karena bentakanku. Aku benar-benar tidak sopan, aku membentak orang lain—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah majikanku. God~

"Aku segera ke sana."

Tut… tut…

Telepon diputus, sepertinya dia benar-benar ke sini. Ah, aku pasti akan dimarahi lagi.

"Wah…siapa itu Neon?" suara mesum Leorio ini membuatku benar-benar ingin mengikatnya dengan rantai dan melemparnya keluar dari jendela _apartement_-ku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus.

Ting tong…

Itu suara pintu _apartement__-_ku, aku pun segera berlari meninggalkan kamarku dan membukakan pintu depan. Dan yang terlihat. Neon_-sama_ dan err… para _maid_?

"Dimana Ponzu-_san?"_

Aku menunjuk arah kamarku dengan ragu. Mereka semua memasukinya dengan segera. Para _maid_ itu membawa baju. Sepertinya baju untuk Ponzu. Aku juga melihat, setelah mereka memasuki kamarku, Leorio dan lainnya pun keluar. Pasti mereka diusir para _maid_ itu, kasihan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka keluar dari kamarku dengan mengulum seulas senyuman.

"_Arigatou_, sudah menolong Ponzu-_sama_."

Aku terbelalak, _maid_ ini tadi bilang Ponzu-_sama_? Jangan-jangan—

"Kami akan membawanya pulang."

Mereka kembali memasuki kamarku, kali ini aku dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dengan diam dari belakang.

"Eh, tunggu!" potongku, sebelum mereka sempat mengangkat tubuh Ponzu dari kasurku.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku—"

"Eh," ku lihat mereka semua terheran (?) dengan sikapku, tak terkecuali Gon dan yang lainnya. Mereka menatapku, meminta penjelasan atas ucapanku yang masih menggantung tadi.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya, bisa 'kan?"

Mereka sempat terkejut. Namun sesaat kemudian, akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Aku pun bergumam singkat "_Arigatou."_

Dengan cepat, aku membersihkan tubuhku, berganti pakaian, dan segera menggendong kembali tubuh Ponzu.

"Hati-hati…"

Aku menggendong tubuh Ponzu yang sudah berganti pakaian, _ala__ bridal style_. Sempat kulihat sosok teman-temanku dan Neon-_sama_ yang menatapku dengan senyum aneh—entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan di belakang para _maid_—yang kutebak adalah _maid_ pribadi Ponzu. Pandanganku tak pernah lepas dari sosok dalam gendonganku. Wajahnya yang terlelap terlihat sangat polos. Dan menurutku, sangat cantik. Aku tersenyum kecil—tanpa sadar—ketika mengingat satu per satu kenangan-kenanganku dengannya.

"_Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" _

_A__ku bertanya dengan nada pelan pada gadis di sampingku.__ Sementara s__ang gadis__—__Ponzu__—__malah semakin tersenyum. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, sebelum akhirnya __hendak __bertanya lag__i—__Ponzu __mendadak __memotong ucapanku._

"_Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kurapika-_kun_.__Kurapika-_kun, kawaii yo_."_

_Deg deg_

_Dapat k__urasakan, jantungku berdetak __dengan __lebih cepat saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya__ itu__.__ Wajahku juga mulai memanas. Pasti merah, sial. _

_Dengan cepat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang sangat innocent itu—menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku._

"_Kurapika-_kun, daijobu ka?"

_A__ku segera mengangguk, menghindari pertanyaan lain yang aku yakini akan dia tanyakan._

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ponzu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku takluk.

"Jadi, Anda yang bernama Kurapika-_san?_"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu _maid_ yang berada di depanku. Aku pun menoleh sejenak ke arahnya. Kulihat, dia juga menoleh ke arahku.

"_Aaa, nande?"_

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, _arigatou _sudah menyelamatkan Ponzu-_sama_," jawab _maid_ itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya, "Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Hei, apa yang barusan kuucapkan? Ah, wajahku—pasti—memerah lagi karena ucapanku. _Kuso!_Para maid ini pasti menganggapku aneh.

"_Yokatta_, kami senang mendengarnya."

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar respon para _maid_ itu. Kurapika, kau bodoh atau apa _sih_?

Langkah kami terhenti di sebuah bangunan besar—yang menurutku lebih besar daripada rumah Neon-_sama_. Tolong, siapapun juga, jangan bilang kalau bangunan super besar ini adalah—

"Ini rumah Ponzu-_sama._"

Jger…

Ternyata, rumah Ponzu, sebesar ini. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa membuat rumah sebesar dan sebagus ini? Dan entah kenapa, batinku mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai bermacam-macam hal yang menurutku—sama sekali—tidak penting.

"Mari masuk, Kurapika-_san._"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memasuki rumah—istana—Ponzu tersebut. Dan aku benar-benar dibuat tercengang saat melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu sangat besar, tapi juga sangat rapih. Sangat-sangat mewah—indah. _Kami_-_sama_, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Ponzu se-kaya ini.

"Kamar Ponzu-_sama_ ada di lantai atas. Mari, Kurapika-_san._"

"Eh, i-iya."

Aduh, aku malah melamun, aku harus segera membawa Ponzu ke kamarnya. Aku pun mengekor di belakang seorang _maid_ yang tengah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2—di mana kamar Ponzu berada.

Maid tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna biru—yang terdapat tulisan kanji jepang di sana 'Ponzu' ini pasti kamarnya. "Silahkan."

Aku mengangguk dan memasuki kamar Ponzu yang sangat luas, hampir 5 kali luas kamar _apartemen_-ku.

"Tolong, baringkan Ponzu-_sama _di tempat tidur. Saya akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kurapika-_san."_

"Eh, tidak usah. Mm, bawakan air putih saja untuk Ponzu, siapa tahu dia haus nantinya," ujarku. Maid itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar Ponzu.

"Ponzu, buka matamu," bisikku pelan di telinganya.

Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku, membangunkan orang yang seharusnya istirahat. Tapi, entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini sampai aku..

Kriek…

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, seorang _maid_ berjalan masuk dengan membawa segelas air putih di atas nampan. Aku memintanya agar meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja—dekat tempat tidur Ponzu. _Maid_ itu pun mengangguk dan meletakkan gelas tersebut sesuai petunjukku. Kemudian _maid_ yang berpakaian hitam-putih itu pun melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Nggghh," aku segera menoleh ke arah Ponzu yang sepertinya terbangun.

"Ponzu," panggilku dengan lembut. Kulihat dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aku—tanpa sadar—tersenyum lembut saat dia membuka matanya.

"K-kurapika?"

Aku mengangguk singkat lalu membantunya duduk. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget, mungkin heran karena aku tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Aku terkikik geli karena mendengar pertanyaan spontannya itu.

"Hm, aku tidak akan ke sini lagi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau kembali dengan selamat. Kau istirahat saja. _Gomen_ kalau aku mengganggu," ujarku pelan, seraya bangkit dari kursi kecil yang sejak tadi kududuki.

Gret.

"Eh, Pon—"

"Jangan pergi."

Aku tersentak mendengar permintaannya itu. Ponzu menahan tanganku untuk menjauh. Dan dia mengatakan hal itu dengan volume yang sangat rendah—nyaris seperti bisikan. Wajahnya menunduk, mungkin malu. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku lalu berjalan kembali ke arah tempat tidurnya, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, aku di sini."

Dia segera menatapku penuh harap, saat aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Namun sesaat kemudian, dia kembali menunduk—lucu sekali.

"_A, arigatou_."

"Hm, iya, aku juga berterima kasih, kau lah yang menolongku."

Kulihat Ponzu terdiam sambil menggeleng pelan.

"_Gomenasai, _Kurapika."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Kenapa dia minta maaf?

"Aku, selalu merepotkanmu. Aku sudah mengerti, alasan mengapa saat itu kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku."

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar sedikit serak.

"Aku tidak pantas bersama Kurapika-hiks-_gomene _Kurapika-hiks. Sekarang, aku sudah siap jika kau akan pergi meninggalkanku."

Hei, apa-apaan dia? Kenapa malah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku harap-hiks-Kurapika bisa mendapatkan-hiks-gadis yang lebih baik daripada aku yang selalu merepotkan-hiks-"

"…"

"Mmm, aku juga akan berusaha, untuk melupakanmu, maka dari itu-hiks-kita berpisah-hiks-secara baik-baik."

"…"

"Aku, akan menerima—"

Aku membungkan mulutnya yang terlalu banyak bicara. Sudah cukup sabar aku mendengarnya mengoceh—sambil terisak-isak—sejak tadi.

Aku menutup mataku untuk memperdalam ciumanku, aku takut dia akan menolak. Namun, aku tidak merasakan penolakannya. Aku sedikit lega saat mengetahuinya.

Kuraih bagian belakang kepalanya, dan dapat kurasakan tangannya yang juga terangkat naik guna melingkari leherku—membalas ciumanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang. Dan Ponzu adalah orang pertama yang membuatku melakukan hal ini, ya, Ponzu.

Aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya—setelah cukup lama kami berciuman. Aku lalu memandangnya yang tengah menunduk, rona merah tampak menghiasi pipinya. Manis sekali.

"Ponzu," panggilku lembut. Ponzu masih tak bergeming. Akhirnya, aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahnya—memaksanya menatapku. Aku lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kau mengerti?"

Dapat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit kaget karena ucapanku. Dengan perlahan, aku menarik wajahnya mendekatiku. Kutempelkan keningku pada keningnya. Hingga hembusan napasnya dapat menerpa wajahku.

"Kurapika."

"_Aishiteru yo__, _Ponzu."

Ponzu terdiam, mungkin dia kaget mendengar kalimatku. Bibirnya bergerak—sedikit terbuka—mungkin dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kurapika aku—"

Cup

Lagi. Aku menciumnya. Bibirnya, manis. Kali ini aku juga memeluk tubuh kecilnya itu, guna mempermudah akses bagiku untuk memperdalam ciumanku—apalagi dia juga membalasnya.

Setelah puas—tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa puas—aku melepaskan ciuman lembut kami. Kutatap iris abu-abunya yang teduh, hingga seulas senyum pun bersarang di sana.

"_Aishiteru yo, Hime."_

"_Aishiteru mo,_ Kurapika-_kun._"

The end

* * *

Yosh… berakhir dengan gajenya. aduh, apa pula itu jurusnya si Danchou Ryodan, ngarang sumpah *di bekep* nyahahahaha *ketawa gaje*

Gomen kalau ceritanya jadi lebay gini, hiks, *pundung*. Yah, namanya juga Author baru, masih ingusan *jleb*

akhir kata

Review please... *puppy eyes no jutsu*


End file.
